


Just make a move

by Shiggysssidedish



Series: Make a move [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Background UshijimaxReader, Black Character(s), Crushes, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 16:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiggysssidedish/pseuds/Shiggysssidedish
Summary: This is the SemixRiku side story from “Read the cues”
Relationships: Semi Eita/Original Female Character(s), Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Series: Make a move [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217081
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Just make a move

**Author's Note:**

> Semi likes black women. Change my mind

She was so beautiful. She has dark skin that shone gold in the light,contrasting bright blonde braids that fell down to the small of her back.

He watched her as she played basketball,taking note of the way her thighs flexed as she moved and jumped.

”Does Semi have a little cruuusshhh” Tendou teased his friend who just rolled his eyes and looked away in an attempt to hide his blush.

All thoughts flew out his head when she lifts her shirt to wipe her forehead,her black sports bra peeking out from underneath.

He didn’t even realise he fumbled his serve and nearly hit the back of Goshikis head.

”Sorry!” He waved at the annoyed first year.

His eyes drifted back to where Riku was now talking to you. You were both laughing about something and he noticed how much her face lit up when she smiled.

It was official. He was going to make a move

////

He chickened out.

”It’s okay” Reon patted his back gently.

Semi groaned in his hands and refused to look up,”I’m gonna die alone”

The boys looked between each other and exchanged concerned looks.

He had decided to talk to her as she came out of the dorm for prep. Her blonde braids were in two braided pigtails down the back her head, two strands left out to frame her face.

”Good evening” she smiled at him as she stepped past him in the hallway.

He shook his palms and started to follow her. Maybe he could catch her before she went to class.

He got a little closer but his heart sank when a guy approached her and started flirting with her.

He wrinkled his nose and strode right past them into his own class and explained everything to Reon and Soekawa.

”You're not gonna die alone dude” Soekawa laughed,”Just try again”

Semi just groaned into his hands.

////

It was back to a month of subtly watching her practice before it was the volleyball boys turn.

He just needed an opening and lo and behold, he got it in the form of Tendou telling him Peach head would be sitting with them at lunch to talk to Ushijima.

His serves were extra special that day.

He picked at his food nervously. It was just him,Ushijima and Tendou at the table. His other friends had opted to eat their lunches in their classrooms or at other tables.

Tendou stood up and waved you over. Now was his chance.

”You're on basketball team right?”

”Yeah?”

”Your friends real pretty. The one with the blonde braids. She single?”

_‘Real smooth Eita’_

“Riku? As far as I’m concerned,yes”

His stomach swooped. He looked over to where he saw her sit earlier with two other girls.

”In that case-“ he picked up his tray of fried rice and beef and made his way over.

His heart thumped hard in his chest the closer he got. He was so nervous he didn’t even realise she was staring up at him.

”Hello” 

“Um. Hi”

”Can I sit here?”

The girls exchanged a few looks,”Sure,Why Not?” She scooted over and he slotted his long legs next to hers.

”My names Semi” he stretched his hand out to her.

”Riku” she shook it and went back to eating her udon.

’ _Cmon Eita’_

”I like your hair” he blurted out.

“”Oh. Um. Thank you” she twirled a braid around her finger.

Semis eyes drifted to her plump lips. There was a brown line along her top lip and they were shiny with gloss. He wondered what flavour it was.

He wanted to keep the conversation going,”Sooooo. You’re on the basketball team?”

”Yeah. And you’re on the volleyball team” she shot back.

”What position Do you play?”

“Power forward” she shrugged.

He had no idea what that meant but he nodded along,”Sounds fun”

”Pfft. It’s totally lame. I was hoping for center but whatever. Apparently I’m too short” she scoffed

Semi found himself chuckling,”How tall are you?”

”5’8. That’s like an inch below Rita and Hana! I’m the second tallest on the team! I would’ve made a great center” She complained.

”Oh she’s getting riled up again” One of the girls,a blonde,teased.

”I’m being discriminated against!” she pounded her fist on the table.

“Oh here we go” the second girl,a brunette with a bob,chuckled.

Semi laughed,”Well,it’s their loss” 

“Damn right it is” she huffed.

Conversation flowed smoothly. He forgot what he was so nervous about in the first place.

Lunch table conversations became after school study sessions which became dorm hangouts and sneaky kisses.

He finally learnt it was cherry flavoured

Riku swooned constantly about how great Semi was much to your annoyance but the girl was in love, what could you say but “I’m happy for you”?

They made it official a few weeks before Semi graduated. And she wouldn’t shut up about it,so you decided to perch in your neighbours dorm for a few nights just so you wouldn’t have to listen to her constant swooning on how Semis hair blew in the wind perfectly.

He told her he was going to be a musician and she was behind him all the way,listening to his songs he wrote just for her,his guitar in his hand as he strummed a soft tune.

She mentioned going into fashion,showing him her new sketches whenever she could. He complimented them and told her she definitely would be a household name. Maybe she could even design something for him.

They were happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ❤️  
> Ugh,this was so sweet to write I have cavities.  
> Comments and Kudos appreciated


End file.
